Is this what I signed up for?
by PainedDinosaur
Summary: I was bored, and I wanted to write something, so I did this. It's my first one, so I hope you like it, criticsim is always well received, if it's constructive! Everything belongs to their respective owners, I only made up the place and peopl names.
1. Chapter 1

Is this what I signed up for?

Chapter 1 – Better Late than Never

It had been a dreadful week. I had been ready to go and collect my first Pokémon from Professor Redwood a week ago, when I turned 17, but the night before, I contracted a particularly horrible bout of flu. Despite my resentment, I knew what my Mum was saying in the argument that ensued was true – I would be in no fit state to start my journey. In fairness, I could have begun the journey long ago. You are allowed to receive your first Pokémon from the age of 10, but when the time came, I didn't feel ready. Not prepared. I would worry that I would not be able to care for my Pokémon, that they would be mistreated, fall ill, and even die. I told myself then that I would start when I was an adult, and I could trust my judgement.

Now I was ready. I had everything packed, from the Pokémon food to the several sets of clothes (I could have lived without them, but my mum insisted). I picked up my bags, and strolled downstairs, where I saw my parents. Mum looked at me, and said 'You will take care, won't you? And call me if you need anything?' I looked into her blue eyes, which weren't full of the warmth they used to, rather filled with worry. 'Of course' I replied. 'Well, goodbye then.' She said, pulling me into an embrace. 'Bye Mum.' I turned to my Dad. 'Have fun then.' He said, with the air of someone with old envy, remembering his time as a trainer. 'I will', I grinned back. 'Cya Dad.' I called, as I started to turn to the door. 'Bye son', came his typical reply. I gave one last glance at the home I'd had for 17 years, and then made the way up to Prof. Redwood's lab.

It was a warm bright day, but it seemed like no-one had noticed. I was the only person out of my house, and there was a deathly silence, only broken by the soft thud of my feet along the path. I found myself at the bottom of the hill leading to the Professor's lab. To the right of me, the path to Route 1, which started to descend steeply, so steeply in fact, that you could just see the linking town, Brownstone. The lab was a magnificent sight. Once an old mansion, it had been taken up and renovated by the Professor. Brilliantly white, with tall, arched windows and similarly arched porch extending from the house by the front door. I wandered up the path, in my mind looking far more and impressive than I actually did. Eventually I reached the front door, and promptly rang the bell. A warm faced man, with long curly hair and a well maintained goatee, answered. 'Ah, Alex!' exclaimed Professor Redwood, 'Do come in!'


	2. Chapter 2

Is this what I signed up for?

Chapter 2 – It has to start somewhere

I followed him through the hallway, the interior much similar to the exterior. The gleaming white walls blended with the marble floor, and there were many a picture of the Prof himself, him throughout the years with all his Pokémon. I liked to think that he didn't know how much I respected him, but in reality, I was sure I couldn't hide it that well. There was a clean smell to the house, as if the Professor had to clean everything frequently, due to distaste for smells and uncleanness. As cold and bland as the house should seem, with the non-colour walls and the lack of scent, I always felt a warmth and home feel to the lab. It was like the happiness of the Professor expanded throughout the entire house. 'So,' Redwood said, with a tone of authority, 'I assume you've come to see me for a Pokémon, now you feel you're ready?' 'Oh Professor, you think I wouldn't come up here for a chat?' I replied, grinning. A wry smile appeared on his face, but it started to fade, as he explained 'Alex, I'm afraid I've run out of the usual Pokémon I hand out to beginning trainers, all I have is this Budew.' He pointed into the room behind him, and as I started to crane my neck around to see this 'Budew' it appeared into the hallway.

I looked the Budew up and down, and it looked, as the name suggests, remarkably like a flower bud. A small egg shaped body, with small, stubby feet, and what appeared to be vines growing over the top of its head. I looked into its face, and saw a large, cheery smile etched all over it. Its eyes were warm and beady, and when I looked into them, I felt like this Pokémon could never be unhappy. He got jolted back to his senses as Redwood spoke. 'Of course, you can wait until I have some other Pokémon if you want, I've had three rookie trainers already look at her (I guessed he meant the Budew) and immediately didn't want her.' I stared at the Budew again, before finally saying, 'No, Professor, I'll have the Budew.' 'If you're sure...' Redwood said uncertainly. 'Definitely' I said, with a surprising amount of confidence. 'Well here you go' Redwood tossed Budew's poke ball to him. 'I assume you have everything you need?' 'It's all in here,' I said, patting my rucksack. 'Well with nothing else to say, I wish you the best on your journey!' exclaimed Redwood. 'Thanks Professor' I grinned. 'I'll keep you up to date on my progress, unless you rather I didn't...' I tailed off. 'Of course not, dear boy!' He smiled. 'I'd love to know how you're doing.' I nodded, smiled, and, with nothing else to say, turned on my heels with Budew, and left the lab for my adventure.


End file.
